Why you shouldn't give Yugi sugar
by twilightserius
Summary: Yami and Ryou leave for a date leaving behind Yugi, Bakura And MArik fun ensues
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Yugi charachters

Why You don't give Yugi sweets

Ryou paused in the door next to his boyfriend Yami. He looked back at his older brother Bakura and his best friend Marik. A frown mared his pale features his choclate brown eyes widder than normal with worry. " Are you sure about this Bakura, we can take Yugi on our date with us if you can't keep him company."

Bakura rolled his burgundy eyes shooing his brother as he grabbed Yugi pulling the smaller tri-colored haired boy to him. "Yeah, yeah we can watch the squirt so get lost already."

Yami glanced down into the royal purple eyes of his month younger cousin red eyes starring straight at him. " Yugi do you promis to call my cell if theres trouble."

Yugi smiled his face lighting up like a star "Go ahead Yami I'll be fine with Bakura-san and Marik-san sides this is the one of the few times gramps lets us out for more than a few hours enjoy it."

Yami nodded and caught Bakura's eyes, he motioned him over while yugi and the others talked going over the house rules and such. "Bakura here take this" he handed him a crystal pyrimid "Make sure you watch Yugi's sugar intake if the sand should reach the top there will be damage"

Bakura just glared at the other boy and snatched the pyrimid shoving Yami to the door then grabbing Ryou to and pushing him out the door too. He turned to Marik and Yugi an smile on his face "So marik now that goody goody is gone grab the snacks and turn it to Spicexxx channel."

Marik smiled and ran into the kitchen returning a few short minutes later with a large paper bag. He dumped the contents onto the table revealing bags of scittles, smicker,yummu worms, tixie stiks, cookies, choclate bars of all sizes and potato chips, He pulled a flask from behind his back and shook it in Bakura's face "Its the good stuff I swiped from Rishid pure egyptian liqure"

Bakura grinned back he turned on the television and put on his favorite channel spicexxx. Neither of the older boy paid any attention to the sixteen year old Yugi as he took some of the candy off of the table. He giggled low and ate bar after bar while the other boys watched a woman be screwed by three guys at once, neither Bakura nor Marik noticed the crystal pyrimid filling up at an alarming rate.

Bakura sighed and stretched after the porn was over an hour later. He looked around the oom not seeing the boy they had been set to watch. He glanced down and saw that a pile of candy wrapers were near to marik and sighed at his friend sugar addiction. "Marik have you seen the shrimp?"

Marik turned puzzled light purple eyes on him and shook his head before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned fully to see the little crystal pyrimid was completely full. He picked it up drawing bakura's attention to it by saying "Hey kura wasn't this empty?"

Bakura looked at the crystal and then frowned trying to remember what Yami had told him about it. He shrugged then heard the sound of a giggle right behind his ear. He whipped around to see a flushed Yugi lounging across the couch behind him. He suddenly remembered what Yami told him about Yugi and sugar. He warily watched as Yugi stood and walked over to Marik.

Marik just stared as Yugi sat himself in his lap and started purring. He looked to Bakura for help and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a silky voice say "Wasn't your hair pink mar-ku?"

Marik laughed out loud and shoved Yugi off of him. Purple eyes met violet-purple in a stare. "No my hair is not pink"

He was startled when he heard Bakura choking, he looked at Bakura and found him gazing at his head. He growled "Whats so funny Kura"

Bakura said nothing just pointed to his head. He touched it and it didn't feel any different so he pulled a strand to his face and screamed when he saw it was a bbright neon pink. They both looked to where Yugi had been and gasped as they saw him. He no loger wore the leather pants and tight muscle shirt now he wore silk shorts that hugged his frame and a tight purple lycro shirt with a crown upon his head and a golden arm brace as well.

Yugi spoke his eyes narrowing. "well what game should we play hmm?"

They looked at him as if he had lost his mind and Bakura took and angry step torwards him. He was so intent on getting to Yugi that he didn't notice the chains materializing right behind him. "BAKURA look out"

Bakura turned to late and was acught by the chains which suspended him in mid air above Yugi. Yugi sighed and waved his hand a throne appearing along with a sceptar. He gracefully lounged along the chair a smile still on his face. "So are you going to play with me or do I get to 'play' with you two."  
Marik smirked at him "Kid your not the only one with magic around here" He unleashed a wave of chains in the direction of Yugi intent on capturing him. He failed to see the smirk on Yugi's face but watched in horror as his attack turned back at him and put him right next to Bakura who glared at both of them. Bakura growled as he glared at Yugi stating simply "Bite me shrimp"

Yugi's smile grew as he wave a hand to lower the two older boys closer to the ground. He put his face right next to the restrained Bakura's. He leaned in startiling the albino boy as he felt warm soft lips on his. The pressure on his lips got tighter and tighter until it his sharp canine broke through his gum to leave a blood trail from his mouth down his chin.

Yugi stepped back laughing as Bakura tried to bite him. He swiftly leaned in and licked the trail of blood. Marik who had yet to say anything was feeling uncomfortable in his tight jeans as he watched his best friend be kissed by the chibi. Yugi looked at him and noticed his little problem. "Mar-ku would you like me to help you with that I'm a bit hungry"

Marik looked at him his eyes gone wide in surprise as Yugi knelt down in front of him and tapped his pants. He was surprised when they just melted off his form and left his bare from the waist down to the world. "Ahhhhhh" He moaned as Yugi licked his shaft.

Bakura watched it getting hot as the tricolored boy licked marik's dick like an icecream that was melting. He would run his tounge up and down then would suck at the head driving Marik crazy. Yugi suddenly took him deep into his throat causing Marik to scream long and loud. Bakura felt his pants tent at the sound and starred hungrily at them. Yugi was enjoying himself a little too much as he licked sucked squeezed the muscle in his mouth his tounge enjoying the slightly sweet taste.

He bobbed his head up and down on the shaft before slowly pulling off leaving a trail of saliva. He had a dzed look on his face as he turned to look at the clock. He gasped and the growled "damn looks like we can't finish this time."

That was the last thing BAkura andMArik heard as their worlds went dark.

"Kura wake up" Bakura felt someone nudge him. He growled and opened his eyes to see his little brother Ryou looking down at him in amusement. "What"

Ryou shook his head "Get up kura its time for Yugi to go and he can't leave with you and Marik cuddling him like that."

Bakura looked down and sure enough in his arms was a wide eyed Yugi. He dropped him and moved away kicking Marik awake in the process. Yugi got up and stood beside his cousin a smile on his face as Yami talke to him about his evening. Bakura looked at MArik and asked "Did that really happen?"

Marik spoke his voice low "Youg mean both of us getting tied up and me getting sucked by that brat?"

"Yeah" "Yeah I think"

Ryou walked Yugi to the door holding hands with Yami "So yugi did you enjoy my brothers company tonight"

Yugi had the most innocent expression on his face but his eyes filled with lust that only marik and bakura saw as he replied "Yeah it was 'fun'"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh

Why you really shouldn't give yugi sugar

Bakura and Marik looked apprehensive as Yami and Ryou got ready for another date. They weren't looking at the couple, no they were staring at the young man beside them smiling so brightly that his violet eyes were glimmering. Bakura couldn't help but feel a chill as he thought of what they thought happened last time. By the time the two were ready Bakura had convinced himself that last time was a dream and no way could a short midget get the better of him and Marik.

Ryou turned to his brother frowning when he didn't look away from yugi "Kura is there something wrong?"

Bakura shook himself out of his trance and looked to his twin "No nothing"

Ryou nodded and smiled "Okay then we'll be off."

Bakura nodded and turned to Yami waiting. Yami didn't disappoint he handed him a clear see through pyramid "Remember make sure this doesn't fill up and he doesn't eat to much sugar."

They nodded and watched as the two cousins's said goodbye. "Yugi now remember what grandpa said about the candy and you should be fine."

Yugi's eyes to everyone but Marik and Bakura sparkled innocently "Kay I'll be good now hurry before you're late"

Smiling he pushed them out the door before shutting and locking it with an ominous click. Turning back to his two vic- ur friends he smiled his eyes glittering in mirth. "So what shall we do today Bakura, Marik?"

Marik looked to Bakura before going into the living room leaving his partner to deal with the smaller teen. Bakura grunted before grabbing Yugi and dragging him into the living room. He pushed him onto the couch between himself and Marik. " We're watching movies tonight so don't even try anything."

Yugi's eyes sparkled innocently as he replied " What do you mean Kura?"

Bakura shook his head and turned to watch the movie as Marik got up to turn off the lights. For an hour they watch movies neither of the older boys noticed the pyramid filling up slowly as Yugi at popcorn.

Suddenly as they were watching carrie they couldn't move. Struggling both boys turned to look at yugi who was still seated between them. Growling Marik looked at the pyramid and saw it was full. Turning horror filled eyes back to Yugi he gasped as he saw that he was once again dressed in tight fitting clothes.

Bakura whimpered as he felt something rub against his clothed dick causing it to stiffen. Marik turned to look at Bakura and noticed him squirming. "What are you doing kura ?!"

Bakura growled "Something's rubbin my dick what the fuck did you think"

Marik smirked "That you were scared of the midget"

"Fuck yo—Ahh" Bakura cut off mid sentence as he felt something warm and wet inclose around his erection. His reddish eyes looked down to see Yugi had taken him into his mouth while they were talking. Growling that he couldn't go deeper he whined in the back of his throat as Yugi's hot little mouth released him.

Marik noticing Bakura cut off looked down and watched as Yugi worked Bakura into a frenzy and then release him smiling.

Yugi smirked as he felt Marik's eyes on him Turning slightly he rubbed up against the older boy making him squirm. He got an idea and smiled as both boys were stripped once again and hanging in the air above him.

Smiling widely he turned to Marik "Aww have you been feeling neglected."

Without waiting for an answer yugi used his magic to stroke Marik's dick slowly making sure that it was hot enough to simulate his mouth being wrapped around him before doing the same to boys cried out as they were engulfed in the warmth until they almost came causing yugi to withdraw the magic.

They growled at him. He shook his head amused making a tsking noise in the back of his throat as he shook his finger at them. "ah ah ahhh no coming unless something is being filled."

Marik whimpered at the implied meaning as his dick got harder at the thought of yugi riding on his cock. Bakura wasn't doing to much better as he squirmed wanting to explode his mind hazy.

Yugi seeing this smiled deviously he walked up to Bakura snd placed his lips close up to his ear his hot breath on his ear. "Bakura do you want release would you do anything to get it?"

Bakura tried to resist it but he gave in and nodded when yugi squeezed him tightly. Yugi smiled lowering bakura to the couch before laying inbetween his legs taking his purpling cock into his mouth making sure marik had a good view of the show.

Yugi used bakura's erection as a lollipop sucking on the head before licking up the spit sliding down onto his hands. He was enjoying himself but thought of something better. Usin g his magic he stretched himself while he was still in his pants before willing his clothes off and sitting astride the taller boy.

Marik looked on him want as he watched Yugi slip bakura's dick into his hot tight channel making them both screwm out in pleasure.

Yugi braced himself on bakura and began to ride him in a steady pace increasing the speed gradually until he hit his prostate causing him to cry out and tighten around bakura causing the other boy to arch into the heat more before usin the little movement he could to flip the over.

Yugi used his magic to settle them on the ground without injury. Bakura got to his knees and thrust faster and harder into yugi making yugi grab the floor and arch into him to make sure he hit his prostate again and again.

Marik panted watching the two and wanting to join in. Ygui lost concentration his magic releasing the other boys from their restraints. Marik dropped to the ground before striding over to the other two and moving in front of yugi. He caught bakura's eyes and motioned to flip him over.

Doing this caused yugi to cry out at the new postion before he was silenced by marik's golden brown cock. Moaning around the new toy in his mouth yugi allowed the other boys to control his movements as they tried to fuck the smaller boy into the ground.

For an hour they did this switching positions until all three boys were exhausted. Yugi was exhausted using the last of his magic to make it seem as if it was a dream cleaning them all up and running the movies. He snuggled up into the other boys resting just as the front door opens admitting ryou and yami.

Marik and bakura startled awake into sitting positions against the couch. They looked around and spotted yugi against them. Yami walked over to them and grabbed yugi into his arms smiling down at the other two. "Thanks for keeping yugi company. See ya later Ryou."

Bakura and marik watched as yami left and wondered if it truly was a dream they shared or not. They glanced down at the table to see that the pyramid was still full before glancing at each other and grinning. Both were thinking the same thing "god you gotta love giving him sugar'


End file.
